memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)
Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]] ist ein Raumschiff der Sternenflotte. Es gehört der ''Constitution''-Klasse an und läuft 2286 unter dem Kommando von Captain James Tiberius Kirk vom Stapel. Besatzung [[Datei:ConstitutionBrücke2293.jpg|thumb|Die Führungsoffiziere der Enterprise 2293.]] * Kommandostab: ** Kommandant: Captain James Tiberius Kirk (2286-2293) ** Erster Offizier: Captain Spock (2286-2293, 2293 zudem Sonderbotschafter der Föderation) ** Chefingenieur: Captain Montgomery Scott (2286-2293) ** Erster Medizinischer Offizier: Doktor Leonard McCoy (2286-2293) ** Steuermann: *** Commander Hikaru Sulu (2286-2290) *** Lieutenant Valeris (2293) ** Kommunikationsoffizier: Commander Uhura (2286-2293) ** Navigator und taktischer Offizier: Commander Pavel Chekov (2286-2293) * Weiteres Personal: ** ''Weitere Crewmitglieder'' Shuttles * ''Copernicus'' (NCC-1701-A/3) * ''Galileo'' (NCC-1701-A/5) Geschichte Anfänge [[Datei:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A).jpg|thumb|Die USS Enterprise im Raumdock.]] Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) ersetzt die im Jahr 2285 auf dem Planeten Genesis zerstörte Vorgängerin mit gleichem Namen. Sie ist somit auch das zweite Schiff der Sternenflotte, das diesen Namen trägt. ( ; ) Allerdings ist die Konstruktion des Schiffs eine Katastrophe. Nach dem Chefingenieur Montgomery Scott müssen, so wörtlich, Vollidioten am Werk gewesen sein, die dieses Schiff zusammengeschraubt haben. ( ) Geiseln auf Nimbus III [[Datei:Enterprise vor dem Mond.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise in der Nähe des Mondes.]] Während die letzten Fehler von Scott an Bord behoben werden, hat ein Großteil der Besatzung Landurlaub. 2287 werden auf den Planeten Nimbus III die Botschafter der Föderation, der Klingonen und der Romulaner von dem Vulkanier Sybok als Geiseln gehalten. Sybok verlangt ein Schiff der Föderation als Verhandlungsbasis. Obwohl die Enterprise zu der Zeit noch nicht voll einsatzfähig ist, wird sie zu dem Planeten Nimbus III geschickt. Die Sternenflotte setzt auf Kirks Erfahrung, um die Geiseln zu befreien. Auch der Klingone Klaa erfährt von der Geiselnahme auf Nimbus III, und dass sich die Enterprise dem Planeten nähert. In der Hoffnung auf einen Kampfeinsatz mit der Enterprise und mit Kirk fliegt er mit seinem Bird-of-Prey den Planeten an. [[Datei:Große Barriere.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise erreicht die große Barriere.]] Um die Geiseln zu befreien, wird ein von Kirk persönlich geführter Einsatztruppp auf die Oberfläche geflogen. Währenddessen gibt sich Chekov als Captain der Enterprise aus, um mit Sybok zu verhandeln und ihn so abzulenken. Der Befreiungstrupp kann in die Stadt Paradise City einzudringen und es kommt zu schweren Gefechten. Kirk gelingt es, bis zu den Botschaftern vorzudringen, aber diese stehen unter dem Einfluss von Sybok. Die Botschafter entwaffnen Kirk und der Befreiungstrupp wird überwältigt. Mit dem Shuttle fliegen Sybok und seine Gefangenen zurück zur Enterprise. Als das Shuttle die Enterprise anfliegt, enttarnt sich der Bird-of-Prey und greift an. Das Shuttle muss ohne Traktorstrahl in den Hangar fliegen, damit es schneller in Sicherheit ist. Während dieses Anflugs sind die Schutzschilde der Enterprise nicht aktiv und das Schiff ist verwundbar. Das Shuttle erreicht schwer beschädigt den Hangar, während die Enterprise auf Warp beschleunigt, um dem Bird-of-Prey zu entkommen. [[Datei:Enterprise im Orbit von Sha Ka Ree.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise im Orbit von Sha Ka Ree.]] Sybok gelingt es auch, die Kontrolle über die Enterprise zu übernehmen, und er enthüllt seine wahren Pläne. Er befindet sich auf der Suche nach Gott. Sybok vermutet, dass sich Gott auf dem Planeten Sha Ka Ree befindet. Um den Planeten zu erreichen, muss die Enterprise die Große Barriere durchqueren. Wie Sybok vermutet, befindet sich auf der anderen Seite der Barriere ein Planet. Die Crew ist erstaunt und verwundert, endlich das Paradies gefunden zu haben; so erstaunt, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Klaa mit seinem Schiff ebenfalls die Barriere durchflogen hat. Sybok, Kirk, Spock und McCoy fliegen mit einem Shuttle auf den Planeten. Dort treffen sie wie erwartet auf eine Art „Gott“. Aber dieses Wesen ist nicht der Gott, den Sybok erwartet hat. In Wirklichkeit ist es ein Wesen, welches auf den Planeten gefangen ist und versucht, mit einem Raumschiff durch die Barriere zu entkommen. Sybok erkennt, dass er einen schweren Fehler begangen hat. Er opfert sich und versucht, sich mit dem Wesen zu verbinden. Kurz darauf wird das Wesen von dem Bird-of-Prey vernichtet. Nach dem Sieg feiern die Klingonen und die Menschen den Sieg über eine feindliche Lebensform und ihre erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit. ( ) Khitomer-Verschwörung [[Datei:Enterprise begleitet Kronos Eins.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise begleitet die IKS Kronos Eins.]] 2293 erhält die Besatzung der Enterprise gegen den Willen von Captain Kirk den Auftrag, den klingonischen Kanzler zu den Friedensverhandlungen im Raum der Föderation zu eskortieren. Der Empfang für Kanzler Gorkon an Bord der Enterprise verläuft nicht so gut wie erwartet und es kommt zu einigen diplomatischen Missverständnissen. Nach dem Essen beamen der Kanzler und seine Delegation wieder zur [[IKS Kronos Eins|IKS Kronos Eins]]. Kurz nach dem Empfang feuert die Enterprise scheinbar mehrere Photonentorpedos auf die Kronos Eins. Während des Angriffs beamen sich zwei Crewmitglieder an Bord der Kronos Eins und töten mehre Klingonen. Auch Kanzler Gorkon fällt diesem Attentat zum Opfer. An Bord der Enterprise herrscht starke Verwirrung, da offenbar niemand Befehl zum Feuern gegeben hat. Als die Kronos Eins die Enterprise angreift, kapituliert Kirk, um die Friedenskonferenz auf Khitomer zu retten. [[Datei:Enterprise feuert auf den Bird of Prey.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise und die Excelsior zerstören Changs Schiff.]] Kirk und McCoy beamen an Bord der Kronos Eins, um Hilfe zu leisten, aber McCoy gelingt es nicht, den Kanzler zu retten. Das Attentat wird folglich der Föderation angelastet. Kirk und McCoy werden zu einer lebenslangen Freiheitsstrafe verurteilt, welche sie in der Strafkolonie auf Rura Penthe verbringen sollen. Die Enterprise bekommt den Befehl, zur Erde zurückzukehren. Aber Spock und Scott täuschen vor, dass die Enterprise beschädigt ist und nicht zur Erde zurückkehren kann. An Bord wird zu diesem Zeitpunkt nach den Attentätern gesucht, man findet allerdings nur deren Leichen. Nun gelingt es Spock mit der Enterprise, Kirk und McCoy von Rura Penthe zu befreien. Es stellt sich durch den Verrat von Valeris heraus, dass ein weiteres Attentat auf die Friedenskonferenz zwischen der Föderation und den Klingonen geplant ist und dass einige Mitglieder der Sternenflotte und Klingonen für den Angriff auf die Kronos Eins verantwortlich sind. [[Datei:Enterprise und Excelsior.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise und die Excelsior im Orbit von Khitomer.]] Die Enterprise und die [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] versuchen, rechtzeitig den Planeten Khitomer zu erreichen, um das Attentat zu verhindern. Im Orbit von Khitomer greift General Chang mit seinem Raumschiff die beiden Föderationsschiffe an. Changs Bird-of-Prey kann auch in getarnten Zustand feuern. Bei dem Gefecht wird die Enterprise schwer beschädigt. Mit einem modifizierten Torpedo gelingt es der Enterprise, den Bird-of-Prey aufzuspüren. Die Enterprise und die Excelsior können darauf den Bird-of-Prey vernichten. Rasch beamen die Crews beider Schiffe auf die Oberfläche des Planeten und retten das Leben von Gorkons Tochter Azetbur und des Föderationspräsidenten. Mit diesem Einsatz kann die politische Verschwörung aufgedeckt werden. Nach diesem Zwischenfall ergeht Befehl an die Enterprise, zur Erde zurückzukehren, um dort abzumustern. ( ) Hintergrundinformationen Laut dem Sachbuch Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise hieß die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) ursprünglich USS Ti-Ho (NCC-1798). Diese Information ist jedoch non-canon. Das Schiff wurde anscheinend zu Ehren eines verstorbenen Freundes des Autoren Shane Johnson benannt. Gene Roddenberry selbst schlug jedoch einmal vor, dass die Enterprise-A die umgebaute [[USS Yorktown|USS Yorktown]] sein könnte. Dieser Hinweis findet sich in den Sachbüchern Star Trek Enzyklopädie und Die Technik der USS Enterprise, kann jedoch nicht kanonisch belegt werden. Es sprechen zudem mehrere Gründe gegen die Yorktown-Theorie. Ungewöhnlicherweise dienen an Bord der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) drei Offiziere mit dem Dienstgrad eines Captains. Nach William Shatners Roman Die Asche von Eden wird die Enterprise nach ihrer Außerdienstellung von der Sternenflotte der Regierung des Planeten Chal als ziviles Schiff übergeben. Von der Sternenflotte werden vorher alle wichtigen taktischen Systeme entfernt. Kirk übernimmt in dieser Zeit noch einmal das Kommando über die Enterprise, um den Planeten Chal zu schützen. Später opfert Kirk die Enterprise in der Korona der Sonne von Chal, um dort ein überlegenes klingonisches Schiff zu vernichten. bg:USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701-A) cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) eo:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) ja:USSエンタープライズ(NCC-1701-A) nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) pl:U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701-A pt:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) ru:USS Энтерпрайз (NCC-1701-A) Enterprise, USS (NCC-1701-A)